(insert clever title here)
by outta fucks to give
Summary: Gregor is back to the underland after a long time of being gone, (insert generic plot explanation here) self-insert fanfic here, rated M for violence ,lemons, dark themes and stuff. Have fun , or don't its entirely up to you
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty guys, my first chapter in which I hope to be a long and successful story I am open to ideas of how to improve with my dialog as well as my emotion writing skill. (Both in which are god awful so anyway to improve would be very helpful) I everyone is grown up so there view on things might vary from the book. I will be adding myself into underland. But other than that without further ado I present GREGOR THE OVERLANDER.**

6 years…..

6 god forsaken years…

How did he make it? Where did he find the strength to keep going? He thought as he drowned the rest of his whiskey that he obtained by less than legal means. He sat in his apartment staring at ceiling wallowing in his self-pity. He got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. He entered bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His scars started to fade, but the purple stuff they gave him for his scars worked somewhat. Buuut then he lost it in the move. So now five slash marks occupied his light brown chest. But his other scars faded somewhat. The suction cup marks were no longer super visible from when he battle the squid. The cutter marks and nicks now faded as well. But the scars an emotional pain he felt all those years ago were still very much there.

Over the years gregor got through by working out…. heavily. He was well built, an honestly if he tried he could probably lift up ripred. He stripped down and stepped in the shower. Now it was not as good as washing up in regalia but this would do. He stepped out of the shower and walked to his dresser. New York in June was surprisingly quiet and hot. He picked out a pair of cargo shorts (not caring since his scars are somewhat faded) and a light blue t-shirt saying _0 fucks given._ He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some fruit and whiskey (man he had to get his life together). He thought about this and decided it was best to water down his beverage. He consumed everything quickly and left.

His life in Virginia was simple he dealt with lots of bullies, girls (being and toned African-American made him a target for bullying as well as girls wanting to date him. He almost did fuck this one girl Hannah but left at the last possible second saying he couldn't do it), and lots of bullshit in general. He was amazed himself when he actually graduated. He got and to fights rarely but every now and again one came his way. This one time he was at his locker reminiscing about his time with Luxa When one of the school bullies snuck up behind him and took the pic from his hand.

"ugggghhh" jack said in complete disgust "who's this BITCH? She's so FUCKING UGLY"

Gregor looked real calm but on the inside he really really really wanted to ram a sword right through this guy's gut.

"I'm gonna count to five an you're going to give me my picture back. Should you choose not to I will end you." Gregor said in a super calm voice. There was a large ooooohhhhhh from the crowd. No one had really threatened Jack before.

"Is that a threat? ." Jack laughed and so did his so called _friends_. " **1"** Gregor started counting

"oooo I'm so scared I'm quaking in my boots" Jack voice dripped in sarcasm.

" **5** "Gregor said with a smile as he looked up. Jack stopped laughing. And looked at were gregor was to see a fist in his place. As Gregor fist connected with Jacks face he felt the bones in his face crumple under his sheer force of the punch. Jack clasped his face and fell to the ground. Gregor looked up at Jacks "friends". Looked stunned for a minute as Gregor picked up his photo and turned to them. There looks f confusion were replaced by anger. They all pulled 9mm and took aim at Gregor. He felt the familiar flow of adrenaline as he his vison splintered and he let the rager sense take over. He instantly started dodging bullets. Spinning an flipping far faster than he thought possible. He then made his way to the 4 goons. He started kicking in knees breaking arms etc. By the time he was finished he stood over 5 people groaning in pain. Unaware he himself ate a few bullets he continue on with his day at the hospital.

After he got sewn up and discharge he left. He was suspended though but he wasn't to mad. It gave him more time to work out. Following his return he was feared. Most kids at school feared him. They didn't think he was human. He was feared until his last year of High school. When he won the track championship. He was then offered a scholarship to NYU. He thankfully accepted. His Prom year he stayed alone. He sat in the corner crying over his past wallowing in his self-pity drinking whiskey from a punch glass. He was about to go when these girls walked over to him.

"Hey, Gregor"

Gregor looked an acknowledged there presence with a nod before taking another swig of whiskey. It was Rebecca with her two friends, Lora an Audrey. Rebecca was by no means short. She was at least 5'10. Brown hair, Light green eyes and a seductive smile. Lora was blonde and had stormy grey eyes. She as well was very tall. Audrey was the tallest. She was 6, 1 brown eyes and chubby cheeks. "We were wondering if you want to come to this after party with us."

Gregor could tell she was doing this out of the kindness of her heart and he would have declined but he had nothing better to do so we went along. The house they took him to was along a lake the house was beautifully decorated for prom but like most parties after prom they were extremely unsupervised. But the party well under way. There were kids jumping off the roof into the lake people doing belly shots and all type of crazy shit. And then there was Najeh. Now he was basically the definition of a party animal. He gave zero fucks for his own safety. Some rumors gone around saying that some of the kids watched him die but he returned to school the next perfectly fine an un-harmed. He was one of the kids jumping of the roof. He turned got as far back as possible got a running start an took off an leapt. It was an easy 30 ft plummet from the roof of the house to the lake but Najeh didn't care. He said it himself _he lived for adrenaline._

He emerged from the water with a wide eyed excitement. His kept his afro low and tamed. His neon green hockey shirt soaked and his camo green basketball shorts just as wet. He then proceeded to go back into the house to dry off. Gregor reluctantly went into the house. To his surprise he found Najeh drying off on the couch alone an drinking … heavily. Yet, he seemed unfazed. Like he wasn't drunk, which was weird because Gregor watch him down 3 beers. He dried the best he could an looked up to see gregor eying him cautiously. He walked over to Gregor an attempted to strike up a conversation. But the efforts seemed futile as gregor was paying him any mind. Then he mention something about whiskey. Lots of it. And this got Gregor's attention. Najeh motioned for him to follow and Gregor did. Najeh led him through a large doorway to which held the greatest collection of whiskey he had ever seen. Gregor tried to speak but Najeh covered his mouth with his hand and said "drink". Najeh and Gregor probraly finished the entire collection. That's when they heard sirens. Gregor memory was supper fuzzy after that. He remembers Najeh saying "5-o 5-o here come the po-po!". And He hoisted gregor over his shoulders and then gregor woke up at home.

He had a raging head ache. His head was killing him. He was in his room. O thank gawd. Wait! What happened to Najeh? Was he Okay? How did he get home? What day was it? What time? So many questions and so little answers. He needed to find out about last night. He rolled out of be and regretted his decision immediately. His head thump even harder. And he could barely stand. He got up against his will and left his room. He waddled to the bathroom to get a good look at himself. He had noticeable bags on his eyes and his hair was a mess. He got in the shower and it seemed to calm him a bit. On Monday he got to school everyone gave him prideful looks. Gregor was confused at first an then decided he need to find Najeh. He went to Najeh's locker an waited. Just as he was about to leave he's see a figure sprinting down the hall towards him. It was Najeh who was very out of breathe as he reached his locker.

"Sup" *pant, pant* "Gregor, how's life?" Najeh stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm fine" Gregor said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Dude what happened last night? I remember getting piss poor drunk an you saying something about the police an then I woke up at home."

"O clutch. Totally Hoped I dropped you off in the right house. But meet me after school I'll tell you the story over a drink."

"Thanks man" Gregor tried to smile but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Najeh nodded an headed to class. Throughout the rest of the day gregor got more looks from people like they all approved of what he did. But what did he do? It wasn't until Last period when He was confronted by a group of girls who expected him to do something. When he finally looked up he saw Rebecca, Audrey a few other girls he recognized from around school. They just stood there looking very displeased. When they made it clear when they weren't moving he finally asked.

"Did I do something wrong?" he finally broke the silence

They glared at him for a few seconds for finally speaking.

"You did unspeakable things last night. "Rebecca finally spoke up

"Well would be as kind as to fill me in because I don't remember anything" gregor said

"How could you not remember?!" Rebecca practically screamed which only agitated gregor Head ache even more. They had everyone in study hall's attention. "YOU RAPED HER" Rebecca said in outrage. Whoa rape? Gregor didn't even remember leaving the whiskey room let alone entering a bedroom. With another girl? Gregor was very confused. And judging by the look of the other girls they could tell he didn't know what the fuck they were talking about. So After Rebecca and the group of girls sat down an explained what happened he was shocked. He really didn't know what to make of the situation.

So apparently the cops never came. It was just the kids who weren't invited to the party played a prank on them. But after the whole mishap was sorted out Gregor continued to explore the house. He went upstairs to find nothing but sex in all of the rooms. Sometimes orgies sometimes 1on 1. But when he was on his way down stairs Lora came upstairs. She said she was looking for something an asked Gregor for help. Gregor followed behind her as she walked very seductively swinging her hips back an fourth. She led Gregor into a bedroom and she closed the door behind her and locked it. Making sure they were undisturbed. She pushed him on the bed and gregor drunk and happy played along. She went in for a kiss but gregor stopped her with his finger. She shot him a questionable glance. Her eyes seem to beg for an explanation. And gregor who finally could take it broke down in front of her.

He explained everything. From the beginning to end. He spared her no detail. She sat there intently completely intrigued. When he finished she of course didn't believe him. And that's when he had to lift his shirt up to reveal the 5 long scars that ran diagonally across his chest. She instinctively moved her hands across the scars an felt sorry for gregor. She hugged him. And they just sat there for who knows how long. Just talking. After the whole mishap the group of girls left gregor.

Gregor met Najeh later that evening for the drink he promised him. They didn't talk much about the party though. They sat in silence just drinking whiskey. Then Gregor shook hands with Najeh and eventually went their separate ways. It wasn't long until gregor went away for college at NYU. He was sad but happy he was returning after all these years. He had recently found out that Najeh was also was going to attend NYU. When they were on the rode they both rarely spoke. They had only spoke when one of them was hungry or had to piss. Other than the radio it was silent. And that's the way they both liked it. Silent

 **First chapter complete an HOLY SHIT that was very time consuming time to see what they think.**

 ***clickclickclick***

 ***poof***

 **"Hey guys" gregor and Najeh turn the heads as they look at the author. Gregor looks at the author and Najeh back an fourth multiple times in utter confusion. "whaaaaa?"**

 **"Sup dude" Najeh nods**

 **"Sup bro" Najeh202 nods back**

 **"What the hell is going on here?" Gregor Asks in confusion**

 ***Najeh202 explains everything ***

 **"Well first off I must say, you suck at writing" gregor nagged**

 **Najeh202 tilts his head back and groans "tell me something I don't know"**

 **"Well you could watch videos on YouTube on how to be a better writer" Najeh suggests.**

 **"I would but that sounds like a lot of work, but other than that you guys have nothing for me to build off of?" Both Najeh, and Gregor look at the ground in silence. "Very well. You two should be returning back to the underland in the next chapter." Najeh202 sighs.**

 **"Bye guys" Najeh202 waves**

 ***clickclickclick***

 ***poof***

 **"Well I need better Ideas"**

 **ANNNNNNND DONE GOD DAMN that took FOR EVER. I now see why other authors don't upload daily that was a lot of work. You I skipped class to write this so you better glad I value this over calculus. Anyhow I will try to make the story long as fuck. Because I like a story that is long as hell. So my next chapter should be out within the week of my first REVIEW. SO ALL YOU STALKERS OUT THERE BEWARE. Also I have no clue what the next chapter will be about. But ill wing it. And always R &R. Pm any questions you may have about the story or others you may want me to write. **

**This is NAJEH202 over an out.**


	2. finally home

**SUP BITCHUSS, I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH CHAPTER II. So guys little heads up Gregor will make it to the Underland in the chapter but I might end it when he does. Depends on how I feel when he gets there. There was a guest review suggesting that I make him struggle more to get there and I think I might take you up on that suggestion. If I don't you will know because he will go back very early. SO with that out of the way I also want you guys to know I skipped chemistry for this so be grateful. Naw lol jk. But for real I do value this over academics so…. Yeah. Also another little heads up I will not warn you before erotic scenes. Just a little heads up, So don't scroll through the chapters trying to look for them either because you won't find it unless you read. And with that being said ALWAYS R &R. (sidenote: if you have an account an give so good advice that will help me I will shout you out ;) ). **

Gregor's college life was easy. Not at all like the stories he heard with his parents. They always talked about how it was so hard and studying for finals was so stressful. But really for Gregor it came easy. And it was the same case for Najeh too. They both took calculus an physics but Najeh played hockey while Gregor ran track. AT first it was hard. Scrunching up the money they could so that they could get by. Both Najeh an Gregor came from not very wealthy backgrounds. However Najeh's mom had started a business around the time he was in high school. And by now it was leading the health industry. So Najeh started to get a lot of cash flowing from his parents. And now they were in a house right off campus. Over there year at NYU Gregor grew close to Najeh. Not sexually but more of a brotherly bond. Eventually he shared his experiences with Najeh telling him all about the underland including his relationship with Luxa. Instantly Najeh was intrigued. He himself wanted to visit the Underland himself. And that was the night they made a pact. They would go to the underland after they finished their semester in college.

And as time passed the days seemed to grow longer. An Najeh seemed to get impatient. He started fucking up in class because of his impatience. He was able to pull himself together okay with the help of Gregor. Eventually there semester came to an end after a long tiring week of finals. Najeh was in the midst of packing when Gregor stopped him.

"Dude you have pretty good clothing. They just gonging burn it when you get down there."

Najeh nodded in response an replied

"but were bring all the whiskey"

" O must definitely" gregor chuckled

They were on their way to Gregor's old apartment. It was a hot summer day which reminded Gregor of the first time he fell into the grate. An how he met the crawlers, and the underlanders an the underland in general. They made their way to the grate an down to the underland. They gray mist swirled out through the crate indicating the currents were active an it was safe to enter. Najeh went first then gregor followed. The familiar feeling of falling filled his body. He clicked an a nice crisp clear image. He himself was trying his best to control his arm movements but the effort was futile. While Najeh on the other hand was relaxing easily. He had his body positioned as a sky diver to slow his fall. When he clicked once more the ground was approaching an called out to Najeh

" THE GROUND IS APPROACHING US" He roared over the winds , just as he said it there fall started to slow. And gregor positioned himself feet first. Najeh however failed to hear him , by the time he realized the ground was upon them it was too late. He face planted on the ground with sicking crunch. When Najeh got up his nose was pretty fucked up. His nose had a sickening curve to it an was bleeding badly.

"Son of a bitch" najeh sighed "give me a minute"

"what? Dude there's a hospital in regalia you need it"

Najeh sighed "No I don't look at my nose" Gregor was confused at this request but looked anyway. Najeh's nose was slowly pushing itself back into place. Pretty soon it was like it never broke. Gregor looked really confused

"how?" was all he could say, it was as if his voice ran away. Najeh waved aside his questions.

"I'll explain later. Now are we goanna go or you goanna stare at me this entire time" Gregor turned an started in a light jog so Najeh was able to keep up. His mind was racing with questions. What just happened? How did his nose heal own its own? How did he do it so fast? All these question raised through his mind as he ran. Pretty soon they were upon the city of regalia An they reached the Arena. There was some type of game going on were the riders on bats were trying to knock each other of with swords. One of the riders went in for a swing but the other rider countered his attack. This sent the attacking man's sword flying straight towards Najeh who was to busy looking at the arena to notice the sword flying straight at him. Gregor tried to warn him but it was to late as the sound of blade piercing flesh hit his ears. He looked at najeh in horror. The sword went straight Najeh's chest. Najeh looked down an sighed "SON OF A NUT CRACKER" HE SCREAMED as he went to removed the sword from his chest cavity.

"Who's bright as idea was it to throw a damn sword?" he questioned shaking his head. Najeh's bleeding had already stopped an the wound was already closing. "GOD FUCKING DAMNT I LOVED THIS SHIRT" HE RAGED. After this little incident they we surrounded by guards.

"state your business overlanders" One guard replied . Gregor who was looking for Luxa in the crowd failed to find her and Najeh was to busy answer because he pulled out bottle of jack Daniels whiskey an started chugging it down. The guard clearly annoyed drew his sword an lunged at Najeh impaling him once more. Najeh clearly annoyed as well finished the bottle can knocked out the guard by breaking his bottle over the guards head. " I was finished anyway" he chuckled as he drew the sword from his stomach.

" Some people. Did you see that gregor he just stabed. For no reason. You see that?"

He pointed the sword at the guard. The guards looked confused an afraid as he watched Najeh's wound heal. He too started to ask questions until a female voice from behind boomed "ENOUGH".

Gregor turned to see a beautiful woman with flowing silver hair an hardened but caring violent eyes. Gregor eyes lit up. As she flew closer he could see her expression. Her expression was stern. He tried to search but he found nothing. Aurora flew closer to the ground so Luxa could leap off of her back an land perfectly like she use to all those years ago.

A younger man Also landed next her. Gregor had failed to seem him as he was searching Luxa's face for some sign or emotion. The young man Had jet black hair an bright green eyes.

"Gregor!" hazard exclaimed as he ran up too him to him.

"hey hazard" he said as he hugged back.

" It is clear you have some past relationship with this overlander, come he shall feast with us" as she motioned for Gregor to follow.

" And bring you friend, overlander" as she motioned for Najeh to follow aswell. The 4 of them climbed on to bats. An were headed toward the palace. Gregor looked down at the city of regalia an saw people look an point at him.

"THE WARRIOR HAS RETURNED" they shouted. And the city just seemed to light up. As they reached the palace Gregor an Najeh thanked the bats for there rides to the palace. Luxa turned to face them.

"you shall bathe before dinner" she stated an spun an headed toward the royal quarters. Gregor instantly headed for the nice baths. He beckoned for Najeh to follow who was yet again looking at the beautiful interior of the palace walls, but not before turning to Hazard an asking a question.

"Hey Hazard, What's up with Luxa?" gregor wondered

"A few months ago she was sparring an she got hit in the head with the hilt sword a little too hard. She has not been able to remember anything since before you first arrived in the underland."

"So she has no memory of me or any of our adventures?" hazard shook his head. Gregor looked sad. Najeh put his hand on gregor shoulder. " She'll get her memory back. And You will help". Gregor nodded an lead the way to bathing area. After bathing Gregor an Najeh headed towards dining Hall where they were greeted by Luxa, Hazard, Vikus ,Ripred, Mareth, And Perdita.

"where's Howard?" Gregor questioned as he tried to find him around the room. "He is in tending to the wounded in the hospital" said Luxa

"Gregor we Grateful that you have returned to us once more." Vikus said getting up to hug him.

"Hey guys, How has it been the last 7 years" Gregor said as he an Najeh took a seat.

"We have been well overlander; Our alliance with the gnawers has lasted. We have made peace with the diggers. They have there down colony done the water way. The nibblers near fount have rebuilt an the ones in the jungle have started to trade with us. We haven't heard much from the shiners after the war of time though. Its almost as like they left their home. Occasionally we will sent scouts out to their territory but we will find nothing. We fear that something has happened to them." Said Mareth

"What's a shiner again?" Najeh whispered to Gregor.

"It's basically a giant fire fly, There eat a lot an are petty as fuck" he responded.

"ah" Najeh elbowed Gregor "Kinda like Rachel" he said. They both laughed, Everyone else at the table didn't though which made for a real awkward moment of silence after that.

" So Perdita how have you been? It's been a while" Gregor asked

"So it has. I don't know if you know this already but my and Mareth are getting MARRIED" Perdita squealed in excitement.

"That is such great news!" Gregor responded unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "When is the wedding?" Gregor asked.

"It is in two weeks." Said Mareth looking proud

"Well this is nice." Najeh said looking happy.

"O yeah, Everyone this Is Najeh" Gregor said.

"Hello everyone" Najeh said standing up. Everyone eyed him curiously with a hint of suspension. It was at this point that Najeh felt the awkwardness of this situation an sat back down.

"Tell me overlander, Why you'd want to come to the underland? I assume Gregor has told you his tale of his previous trips" Ripred spoke up finally removing his snout from his shrimp cream sauce.

"Oh yes If he didn't emphasize how dangerous it would be I wouldn't be here right now. See I live for this thing called adrenaline. Every species has it. It's a basic survival mechanism that helps you survive tough situations. But me I'm addicted to it. If it triggers adrenaline I'll do it."

"Well then, I see you will be coming on quest with us without any regrets" Ripred stated with a matter of fact tone to

"What are you talking about, These overlanders don't even know how to fight" Luxa piped up. Ripred Chuckled an so did the rest of the table. Luxa how ever found no amusement in this. "They shall begin training tomorrow." She stated and with that she left for the royal chambers. Gregor an Najeh finished eating an said there good byes as well. Gregor led Najeh to his sleeping quarters an left him there. The last he saw of najeh was him chugging down whiskey an collapsing in his bed.

Gregor made his way to the royal chambers to speak to Luxa hoping re ignite her memory in someway. Gregor was about to enter when he was stopped.

"do you know who I am?" Gregor question the guard. For a minute guard look unfazed an then his eyes lit up with fear.

"I apologize warrior" he said an let Gregor pass. The royal chambers were just as he remembered. He saw Luxa sitting on the couch. He walked up an sat besides her.

"Hey Luxa, do you remember me?" he asked. Luxa looked up to meet his eyes.

"No, and how did you get in to the Royal chambers? An I do not know you you adress me as Queen Luxa" She stated with a tad bit of anger an annoyance. Gregor went to reach for his pocket an Luxa had a dagger at his throat instantly. Gregor gulped an continued to pull the worn picture out of his pocket. She continued to press harder, And demanded what too was in his pocket. He pulled up the worn picture of them in the museum that fate full day. She lowered the dagger back into its hidden sheath an took the photo. She eyed the photo and then looked at gregor.

" When did this happen?" she stated.

"You don't remember anything don't you?". Gregor started to explain everything to her. There experiences together, how he was the warrior of prophecy (basically everything that happened over the five books). When he was finished she had a lot of questions. Gregor decided to leave out the part about how he was a rager just so he could see her reaction during training. With that he bid her farewell an left an headed for his sleeping quarters.

Gregor got to his quarters an instantly fell asleep.

Chapter question: What do you think happened to the shiners? Also how do you think Najeh will fare in training?

 **And done chapter 2 in this series was somewhat harder. I had to start over because I was using a computer on campus an I was totally forgot to save soo I had to start over. But with my schedule it was a challenge. Any who I need some help with naming the chapters. Now I know what I want to name the chapters I just need to know how the name them. The next chapter will be named "Training". Training should be out within 7 days of this chapter if not sooner. If it is not Automatically assume the worst. Like I was brutally murdered or something like that. Always any questions you have just PM me please don't leave It in reviews also I will start doing chapter questions starting with this chapter. And have a nice night guys. For me when I finished this it was 7:44 pm so yeah. I'm goanna go game hard and I will see you guys later. (btw I'm a Xbox and pc gamer so) Always R &R.**

 **Najeh202- Over an out**


	3. training day

**Chapter 3 is here. Now I thought about it and I will make a war with another animal. But I'm not goanna tell. You have to guess. Btw I don't own any of the underland Chronicles. Cause if I did there would most definitely be a sixth book. I mean who just leaves all that the stuff unwrapped. It's like buying Christmas and not wrapping any of them. What the shit Collins? Any way I'm still deciding on Najeh's ability. I might make it come out in this chapter but I don't yet. And if I do don't judge. Btw totally forgot to include this in my last few chapters. I don't own anything except some of the characters. One which is obvious and some who have yet come into the story. And also my fat lazy ass doesn't feel like going to change what happens to Luxa's memory in chapter 2 so for now just pretend like she doesn't everything that happened in the five books. And one other thing I might be throwing curveballs way out of left field like some shit you never expected. SO BEWARE**

 **Najeh202- over an out**

Gregor awoke to Najeh shaking him awake.

"Dude wake up its training day" he said excitedly. Gregor rolled out of bed and pulled and pulled on some training clothing. He and Najeh made their way to armory. Gregor started looking for his sword and dagger. Realizing He had broken the sandwich's sword. He stopped looking for that. Then he noticed a dent in the wall, no a panel. He pressed the panel on the door slid open. The room was dark and the air was stale. It was like the air hadn't been touched in years. There was complex design the lined the walls and the floor was carved into panels that led to something. Gregor clicked.

What gregor 'saw' was a single dummy lined with armor. Gregor stepped out and grabbed a torch then returned to the room. To his surprise it was his armor. The same armor he wore when he was 12. He felt the 5 slash marks left by THE BANE in the final battle. In an instant he felt the rush of emotion as the memory forced itself into his head. He dropped to his knees at the feet of his armor. He felt the pain, and sorrow as the tears begin to roll down his cheek.

"I see you've found your armor" And elderly woman in the door sad.

"How long have you been there" gregor asked wiping the tears from his eyes and standing. The older woman came into the torched light.

"Long enough" Miravet said. The years had been kind to the elderly woman. Her skin was still firm. She only had a few 'crow's feet'. She still was able to move around quickly. Her arms for extremely muscular, probably from scrubbing all the armor over the years. She went over to a glass case next to the dummy that gregor failed to notice. She opened it and revealed a sword and dagger. Gregor immediately recognized the duo of weaponry as his own. She held them up for him to take. He gripped the eerily familiar hilt of the sword and dagger.

"Thank you Miravet". She nodded in response and left the room. He grabbed a sheath before leaving the armory. He made his way to high hall to find one bat. "Hello" gregor waved awkwardly to the bat.

"Hello warrior, I am Zeus" the big Black and gold speckled bat purred. "I flew you from the arena to the palace." Zeus was a large bat a little larger than Ares.

"I remember" Gregor said thinking how they shared no words on the way to the palace. Gregor climbed onto the bat. "Where's Najeh?" gregor wondered aloud.

"He has already flown to the arena" Zeus replied. Zeus took off from high hall and headed for the arena. The city was oddly dim gregor got a bad feeling but he let it go. Probably something they did recently started. He had be gone 7 years after all. When the arena came into view the bat coasted in for a landing. When he was low enough gregor leaped from the back of the bat and tried to stick the landing but failed. He legs hit the ground but not landing properly made his knees connected with his chin.

"Fuck" he groaned as he rolled over to his back. He opened his eyes to see Luxa staring down at him with a mocking smile.

"Looks like you need practice landing" She laughed. "Come your other friend is faring quite well in training" She said with a surprise in her tone. She led gregor over to where Najeh was sparring a soldier. The soldier was struggling against Najeh as he tried to swing to sword up. Najeh brought one katana down to block and his up to the soldier's neck.

"Check and mate" He said smiling as he backed off the solider. "I need a challenge" Najeh sighed. All of sudden his eyes lit up. "I got it." He pointed to three soldiers "you, you and, you lets go" he said. At first they all hesitated, but upon realizing they outnumbered him the all circled him. At first Gregor thought Najeh had been at a disadvantage. But then he started on the attack. He lunged at the first guard with his katana. The guard easily side stepped and returned his own jab at the same time the second solider jab from behind. Najeh somehow sensed this and hit the deck and popped up as fast as he went down. He lashed out a kick at the solider. The solider who failed doge the kick flew back an easy 7 or 8 feet and landed flat on his back. 2v1. Najeh turned to face the two soldiers who were somewhat stunned by the power he unleased behind the kick. Najeh now went on defensive mode.

The soldiers both lunged at Najeh. Najeh Brought up his katana to block and swiped his tanto to block the other soldier. After trying to play defense the look of boredom crossed his face and almost immediately went offensive. He jabbed with his fist at the solider. Who clearly hadn't expected this tried to block and failed. His fist connected with the soldier's jaw and the solider fell limb to the ground. The third and final soldier hit the "fuck it" point and sprinted full speed at him sword leading. As he grew closer Najeh Gregor tensed up. Knowing this was a one shot chance for the soldier Najeh dropped his Weapons and waited for the man to get closer and ….closer…. and closer…. Now. Gregor side step the blade and grabbed the soldier's head in between his palm and his bicep from right next to him. He jump as the solider went by dragging the soldier down with him the soldier hit the ground and instantly went to sleep. Gregor couldn't believe his eyes. One; Najeh took down 3 people in less than 2 minutes and two; He just RKO'D a soldier.

Najeh stood up brushing himself off and picked up his Katana and Tanto. He sheath both the weapons and headed off to greet Gregor and Luxa who were both surprised at his fighting skill. They were staring at him genuinely surprised

"What, was I to rough on them?" He asked looked slightly embarrassed.

"NO, no not at all" Gregor piped up. "That was just un expected" Gregor said

"Oh" najeh replied

"Hey Luxa can you get the cannons rolled out?" Gregor asked

"Yes Overlander" She replied as she yelled at some guards to roll out the blood ball cannons. The guards rolled them in a semi-circle. That is until Gregor yelled at them to double up on the cannons. Luxa shot him a look annoyance. "No one has ever hit all 15 balls, what makes you think you can hit even one let alone 30?"

"Just watch me, your highness" He smirked with a mocking tone. Gregor stepped into the ring of cannons an unsheathe his sword and dagger. He nodded an almost instantly he felt his vision splinter and the adrenaline pump through his veins. He felt his rager side kick in and succumb to it. When he gained control of his body again he saw all thirty blood balls on the ground cut open. He looked at his sword and dagger. They were soaked in the red liquid. He wiped his blades on the clean part of the ground and sheathe them. He started over in a light jog to Najeh and Luxa. Najeh who shot him a look of amazement and Luxa looked absolutely stunned. "Hey I'm starving can we go eat?" Gregor asked acting as if he just got finished with a chore.

"How?" Was all she manage? "I'll explain later." Gregor replied. By this time Luxa had shook the confusion and called for aurora. She lept up onto the bats back and spread her legs and the bat swooped under her and sped off to the palace. Gregor called for Zeus and Najeh called for the bat he had been riding with. Gregor quickly deduced that the bat's name was Lockjaw as that was what he heard Najeh yell.

Luxa led them with Gregor closing in behind and Najeh speeding up. When they reached the dining hall the food was already prepared as they walked in the room. Hazard, Howard, Nerrisa, And Vikus sat there chatting away until they finally noticed the trio as they took their seats.

"Gregor!" Hazard got up to hug him. It wasn't a Mareth bear hug but he registered it with an 'oomph' and hugged the teen back.

"It has been too long Overlander, How do you fare?" Howard asked looking very pleased to see him.

"I have been well" gregor nodded back. Vikus stood next to greet him "Hello Gregor, I assume the training went well" The old man asked cheerfully. "Wonderful" Gregor replied smiling.

Nerrisa was next to stand. Nerrisa had gotten better over the years. She had gotten over the death of her brother, her visions had stopped, and her physical health was back to normal. She was no longer the frail teenager he remembered. She had grown a little and a nice shapely body. Her violet eyes were bright vivid. "Greetings, Overlander" She smiled

"Hello Nerrisa" Gregor smiled back. "You're looking better". After saying this he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. He tried to look around to the room and not make it look too obvious he was looking for someone. He glanced over at Luxa, She was glaring right at him like she wanted to hit him or something. _Geez_ Gregor thought _I was just complementing her_ , _no need to get jealous._ They all took their seats. And started to eat. They chatted and shared stories. Eventually Luxa brought up how Gregor hit all thirty blood balls. "I should see why not, He is a rager after all" Vikus said looking unsurprised. Luxa turned to face Gregor. Her eyes filled with disbelief. After this everyone ate in silence, since no one wanted to talk Gregor excused himself. He asked Zeus if he knew were Ares cave was. He didn't so they set off to find Aurora. They found her with Luxa in the royal chambers.

Not wanting to talk to Luxa right now. He waited patiently for Aurora to leave the palace. When she did she was alone. Gregor and Zeus caught up to Aurora. When they finally reached her Zeus did something that almost made Gregor fall from shock.

"Mother" Zeus called out to Aurora. Gregor almost fell of the bat.

"Yes Zeus" she said. Gregor was really confused now

"Can you show us the way to Father's cave" Zeus Purred

"Yes follow me" Aurora replied speeding off to a mouth of tunnels. They were a number of twist an turns before they reached his old bond's cave. The cave was the same save the giant statue of Ares with gregor riding him. There was a plaque by the foot of the statue that read: _Hear lies Ares the Mighty bond to the savior of the underland, The Warrior._ Gregor cringed at thename of Ares. For him it was like opening a wound over and over again that would never heal. But maybe with the help of Zeus He could. Now walking over to Zeus, Gregor sat next to the bat and sighed

"You look a lot like your father" Gregor complimented.

"Thank you Gregor" Zeus replied "Although I never got to meet him I hear about how great he was from mother" Zeus said with a tad bit of sadness in his voice. Slipped his hand into his pocket and produced a picture of him and Ares in the arena. **(In my story they actually took a picture with each other. Seeing as how Ares died it was the least I could do for his son)** Gregor now realizing the bat could see very well he told him about the picture. Zeus seemed very happy as they left the caves and so did Gregor. And that's when the shit hit the fan as they heard Horns gregor hadn't heard in so long He almost forgot what they meant.

Almost. He told Zeus to kick it into high gear as he explained that they were the warning horns and Regalia was under attack.

 **FUCKING FINALLY. I got it done. Took me long enough as it was already. I don't why but I got bored and needed inspiration. It came when I was thinking about the enemy for the series. I also was blowing my nose and did something and then my nose started bleeding heavily. Like some Jap anime type shit. Anyhow Chapter question:**

 **Who do you think is attacking Regalia?**

 **Always R &R and I finished this one at… let's see here…holy shit it 4am good night guys**

 **Najeh202-over and out**


	4. Chapter 4 Misunderstandings

**I died. I told death to piss off and that I wasn't done with this planet yet. Watsup dudes! I'm back yet again with chapter 4. The cliff hanger was pretty good. I was actually debating on where to end the cliff hanger. But I figured I'd make the fight this chapter. I had to kick the shit off sooner or later. (We all know peace couldn't last in the underland) But where was I, ah yes as I was saying shit is goanna get real So hang on to your seats. Btw don't hate me for Najeh's special ability. You might think it's cliché but IDGAF I like it and it's a power I always wanted. Anyway have a great time. Also sorry for taking very long. I had a insane case of writers block.**

 **Najeh202-over an out**

Before Gregor even entered the arena he could smell the blood in the air. The blood made air super tainted and heavy. As he flew into the arena he saw the worst sight imaginable. He saw countless bodies of regalian soldiers piled up covering the arena floor. He saw Ripred surrounded by about 20 or so wolves. The rat who already looked injured as it was panting heavily as he stood his ground. Najeh was bloody as fuck. His healing was helping buy Gregor didn't think he could last much longer. Gregor true horror really kicked in when he saw the unconscious women at behind Najeh's feet. It was Luxa, and she had a heavy head wound. Gregor told Zeus to kick it into high gear. Zeus did as he was told and sped up immensely. He sped up so fast Gregor almost fell of the bat. Gregor was unaware how fast Zeus actually was because they were never in any rush before there was never any reason to use his speed.

Zeus dove into the arena with a lot of speed. He tried to lift a wolf but he faltered. Zeus used all of his strength to lift up the wolf and drop him to his death. After this Gregor was sure Zeus was done lifting wolves and now he just focused on aerial attacks. Swooping down and slashing at wolves. While Zeus was helping Ripred slash down the wolves who had attacked Gregor ran over to Najeh and the unconscious queen. When Gregor arrived Najeh was Just about to be overrun with wolves. Another wave of Horror washed over Gregor as he saw Najeh weapons knocked out of his hand by a charging wolf. Najeh fell under the sheer force of the wolf. The wolf bit down on Najeh neck accompanied with the sound of sound of teeth tearing throw flesh. And Gregor fought even harder through the pack of wolves.

He hadn't really got a good image of what they look like until now. The wolves were easily 200-300 pounds. They were 7 feet long from heat to tail and from the head to paw they looked were easily 6 ft. They had 5 razor sharp claws on all four paws that dug into the dirt. They had jagged teeth and there fur was rough and matted and stained with blood either from their own wounds or others. They Gregor was fighting but he was surrounded. And just he about to start spinning a large yelp filled the arena. This got everyone's attention. Even the wolves that were fighting ripred and Zeus. Najeh was below a dead wolf as he lifted the wolf up and above him. All the muscle and tissue in Najeh's entire left shoulder was gone all you could see was bone. And he bone was shiny metallic like. And then Gregor looked up at how he was holding the wolf. His fist? How was he holding the wolf with bald up fist?

And that's when Najeh threw the wolf aside. A sound much like a blade slicing flesh was made.

And that's when gregor saw it. Three 7" metallic like claws extended from both hands. At first

Gregor was confused because he had never seen them before and it didn't look like he was

holding anything. But his confusion was waved aside as he sensed something from behind.

Gregor whipped his head around just in time to see a wolf leaping at with his paws clawing

downward. Gregor brought his sword up to meet the claws. In mid-block Gregor clicked and

'saw' two wolves sprinting up behind him. He ducked as the jumped and knocked the wolf in

front of him down. He took advantage of the chaos and killed them all. He then turned his

attention over to najeh who had just lost it. He no longer seemed human. His eyes were blood

shot red. He was hacking down wolf after wolf. Even those trying to escape couldn't get away.

They just kept hacking. Eventually all the wolves in the arena turned to face najeh and ignoring

the others. So Gregor, Ripred and Zeus took advantage. They started slashing at the wolves

from behind and after what felt like hours the wolves' numbers finally dropped to one.

Najeh was about to sink his claws into the last wolf when Ripred attempted to stop him.

"STOP BOY, We need him" Ripred snarled. For a minute Najeh hesitated and his muscles relaxed. All the blood had left his eyes and he was once more human. His claws slowly retracted into slits in between his knuckles and with that they healed. Sealing off any evidence of what weapons he held within. More combat medics and guards filled the arena tending to any wounded that lived through the battle. Luxa was carried away on a stretcher. Walked over to Zeus Najeh and Ripred. They were all standing over the wolf. The wolf was bleeding from a leg wound but it wasn't too serious.

"Who are you? And answer quickly I don't believe how long I can keep this one on a leash." Ripred snarled and flicked his tail at Najeh who was eying the wolf up and down with a murderous look in his eye. Like he was on the verge of slipping back into his murder death kill state. The wolf's eyes fell on Najeh and filled with fear.

"We are called stalkers" The wolf stuttered out "We have come for the Overlander."

"We'll I'm not going anywhere" Gregor said defensibly

"Not you" The spat out harshly. "We come for him" The wolf tilted it's snout towards Najeh. "We took him from the overland many years ago in an attempt to make a Human wolf hybrid. We succeeded but not before we lost his mind. He was our prisoner for some years until one night he escaped. He fled back to the overland. We would have tracked him but we lost him. Now we've come back for him. He has matured some much since the last we saw him. No doubt his abilities have enhanced as well."

"What abilities?" Najeh blurted out.

"Your sense of smell, hearing, and vision have increased immensely" The wolf replied. Najeh tilted his head back and took a whiff. "I smell nothing but blood" Najeh said with a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Concentrate" the wolf snapped. Najeh obeyed and took another long whiff.

"I smell… a bakery and Foods being cooked in the palace of the kitchen, and a fire … a forge!" Najeh eyes flew open with excitement as he turned and headed for the city as he went to play with his new found abilities. "Wait a minute boy" Ripred piped up "Why did you not speak of this to anyone" Ripred said trying his best to say it calmly.

"I don't" Najeh paused and looked at the ground as if he was trying to remember. "I don't remember" Najeh shook his head. His face looked extremely sad now as he turned and whistled loudly for his bat. A large black and red stripped bat swooped down and knocked him up and caught him. And with that they left the arena.

Gregor turned to the chained wolf and asked "what are we goanna do with him?" He looked at Ripred.

"I don't know Overlander" Ripred turned to the wolf. "Where is your land?"

"You will never know" the wolf snapped back.

"Fine have it your way." Ripred sighed. And with that the rat made a move so quick Gregor and the wolf barley had anytime to register what had happened. Ripred had snatched out the wolf's throat and tossed it aside as he turned away to leave the arena, Gregor watched as the wolf uttered out its last dying words. "We will hunt you to the last wolf "The light of the wolf drained it finally died.

Gregor turned to see Zeus getting his wing stitched up. "Hey Zeus, how do you fare?"

"Gregor" The bats ears perked up like he was happy to see him. "I fare well. I shall be able to fly when I'm finished with these stitches." The bat purred. Gregor was waiting for Zeus to get finished when a medic came over to him and started to clean a wound he hadn't even noticed. The wound was a 8 inch gash on his foreleg. When He looked at it he then realized how much it had hurt. And how much blood he lost. "How did you fail to notice such a major wound?" The medic said.

"I don't know?" I really don't "Gregor sighed as he toughed out the stitches. When the wounds had both been tended to they lifted off and flew for the palace. When they reached high hall they headed for their rooms. When they arrived Gregor thanked Zeus for the ride and headed for the hospital. When he reached the hospital

He went to see Luxa.

"Hey have you seen the queen?" Gregor asked a doctor pulling him aside.

"The queen has been released back to her quarters" the doctor said as he turned to tend to the wounded from the attack on regalia. Gregor turned and headed for the royal chambers. He greeted the guards and headed in. On the couch he saw hazard nose deep in a book.

"Hey hazard"

"Hello Gregor, I assume you are here to check on Luxa" Gregor only nodded to respond.

"She is in her room" Hazard sighed and went back to whatever he was reading. Gregor walked over to the Luxa's room and walked in. What he saw was a stunning young woman with a shapely body. Her dcups were perfectly firm and she had a beautiful petite butt. Gregor froze with embarrassment and tried to back out before she noticed, too late.

"OVERLANDER" Luxa yelled "GET OUT" as she scrambled to find something to cover up. As Gregor backed out as quick as possible he heard her yell something else but he couldn't make it out. But he turned to leave as she was obviously very mad at him he said bye to hazard who was only chuckling very slightly at to himself. He was leaving when the hilt of a sword collided with his head and everything went dark.

He drifted in and out of conscious. It wasn't until they reached their destination that he fully regained his bearings. He was in a dark dank place. Son of a bitch he thought Luxa had him thrown in the dungeon. He clicked and next to him was a body. Gregor started to pile up with fear until he clicked multiple times and saw the unknown man's chest rise and fall. He waited for what seemed like hours before the unknown man woke up and started to look around. He started sniffing like crazy and then turned to Gregor.

"Gregor?" The man asked. "What's up dude how'd you get into the presidential sweet?" He asked with a chuckle. He and Gregor both knew they were in the dungeon but they were both trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"I may or may not have totally, most definitely walk in on the queen…"

"Well that's not that ba-"

"Naked"

"Oh, smooth bud"

"Yeah thanks"

"What, did you forget to knock?" Najeh laughed

"Possibly" Gregor answered back chuckling. Truth was he completely forgot that she had no memory of him and really didn't think it was necessary to knock. Just then the door started to open and a guard came in and bounded Najeh and knocked him out cold with a clank of metal hitting metal. And then he turned to Gregor and hit him and again being knocked out.

When Gregor came to he was tied to a chair in the council room. He looked around at the crowd then the council and then to the man the council was putting on trial. It was Najeh _shocker,_ they were saying he was a spy sent from the stalkers.

"You have been charged with treason against the royal crown what say you in your defense?" one of the council members piped up.

"I say this is a load of bullshit, and that I am starting to regret coming here an helping out; i.e. saving your queen" Najeh said with agitation in his voice. He was clearly pretty pissed off.

"Very well, you are sentenced to death by decapitation" the council member sighed. At this point Gregor had enough of the council and was just about ready to murder them all.

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that he saved Luxa?" Gregor spoke up agitation clear in his voice. The council members turned to look at him and so did Luxa who blushed a little but then returned to her cold hard stare.

"Yes Overlander, over the past years we have had numerous traitors, we have agreed as a city to take no risks with potential traitors especially outsiders. And you will address me as Queen Luxa" Luxa spoke.

And with that the guards dragged Najeh away. They were taken to the arena where they had an old fashion Guillotine. They forced Najeh down to his knees and put his head in the contraption.

"Najeh the Overlander has been sentenced to death, charged with betraying the royal Crown. Any last words Overlander?"

"Yes just a few when this is over can I have some food I'm starving" Najeh asked. The council men looked confused and accepted his offer. He then raised his hand and then the executioner cut the rope letting the rest of the blade come down. However when it hit Najeh it stopped with a clang. Najeh The removed the blade from his neck and looked at the council men.  
"Food now? You said we could get food" Najeh said clearly annoyed at the attempt on his light. The Council looked completely mortified until one actually regained his bearings.

"Guards seize him!" The guards hesitated but then surrounded him.

"Wait" Luxa spoke "He clearly doesn't not want to fight us. If He wished it we all be dead" Luxa said with hesitation eying Najeh wearily. He is to be released but to watched at all times. Come" she gestured for Najeh and Gregor to follow. She whistled and leapt onto aurora. Najeh let out bark or something like that and blitz came. Zeus flew down and waited for gregor to climb on and then they took off for high hall.

When they reached the dining room they all sat for dinner. Vikus, Nerrisa, Hazard, Luxa, Gregor, Najeh and another man who Gregor had not met yet. He took his seat next to Luxa at the head of the table and introduced himself.

"I am Arthur, king of Regalia". Arthur said with a little too much cockiness for Gregor's liking. After hearing this Gregor choked on his beef and began hitting his chest furiously. Eventually the beef logged in his throat came up. He chewed it more as to make sure not to choke again. He kept his emotions in check and muttered he was fine. Najeh looked over at gregor with a look of pity and empathy swirled into one and then spoke up.

"Where have you been all this time? We've been here for like 3 days dude?"

"I was on a mission to the spinners land to resolve some ….. Issues"

"I see"

Najeh ate the majority of the food set out by the servants. He was about to annihilated the shrimp and cream sauce but then ripred came in. Seeing this he got his favorite platter away from Najeh pulling it to safety. "NO" Ripred spat out. Najeh pouted in his seat taking another piece of fruit and eating. Gregor didn't eat much as he was dwelling on the fact the only love of his life was about to be married to some over confident, obnoxious prick. Hazard noticed Gregor was hurting.

"Gregor what is wrong?" the teen asked sounding concerned.

"What do you think?" he mumbled as he darted his eyes over at the couple to catch a glimpse of his beloved with another man. Hazard nodded in response

"Gregor I don't like him anymore then you do. He seems to …how do I put this… like Najeh would say sketchy".

Gregor could only laugh at the word Hazard just used. This got the attention of everyone as they turned to see the cause of his laughter.

"Is something funny Overlander?" Luxa asked curiously. Gregor calmed himself chuckling a few more times shaking his head. "No" he sighed

The joyfulness leaving his body leaving him a void of depression and rage once more.

"So Vikus how have you been these past years" Gregor asked

"I have been well Gregor, the underland has been well since you left, we have made peace with every species, save Cutters, and we have begun to explore some of the uncharted parts of the underland"

"Well it sounds like you guys have had a huge paradox shift after the war of time" Gregor observed

"Yes it seems this way doesn't it" Vikus chuckled taking a bite of his food

"Hey Vikus, Where did Arthur come from? Like what's his story?"

"Arthur was an ambassador sent from fount by York to attempt to court Luxa. However no one actually though he would succeeded seeing how Luxa turned down every man who attempted to court her in hopes of your return. However it had been over half a decade and you never returned so she married him he was the best choice and she needed help to run a kingdom, as she could not tend to every matter by herself."

Gregor nodded. He could see why Luxa would choose to marry seeing as ruling alone seemed to be too much for her. All he hoped was that Luxa could remember him and there adventures together. Dinner came to a close and everyone departed but Gregor pulled Luxa aside.

"Hey Luxa"

"What do you want Overlander?"

"Do you remember me at all?"

"How can I remember someone I Have not met?" Gregor looked into her deep purple Irises and searched for some sign of remembrance. He found none and he could feel his hopes drop as the girl he once knew was gone.

"Is that all?" She asked impatiently seeing that they were the only ones in there. Everyone had already left. Gregor nodded and turned a walked towards the stairs. She went to start her descent but miss stepped and fell down. Her head connected with a step a very unpleasant sound. And he was at her side in an instant. There was a blood trailing from her head and a lot of it. He tried his best to stop the blood flow and yelled for help. A parentally one of the doctors lived near the dining room came to help. He got Luxa onto the stretcher and whisked her away. Gregor kept at her side until they got to the hospital. He was extremely nervous for Luxa. The sound he heard was very unpleasant and wondered if she was goanna be okay. He was pacing outside of her room while they operated. There were heavy footfalls storming down the hall.

"OVERLANDER, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

 **Okay so that was way longer than I meant to finish this chapter. I had no intention of taking this long to finish and post. Sorry about that I will try not to let it happen again. And I Just started thinking of a sequel to this story. And its goanna be awesome. But enough about that Let me know of your thought and what I could to improve this srry about the grammar errors in this chapter I am a grammar nazi and I didnt want to keep you guys waiting an longer so. R &R **

**Najeh202- over and out.**


	5. Arthur's a lil bitch

**.LIFE. So here's why I took so long to get this chapter out. First when is started this I got like half way through the chapter and I was like 'good start you should take a break.' So I did and I was looking for something on steam to play. I didn't feel like paying any money so I was scrolling through the free to play section. I came across NOMAD. It looked pretty interesting so I got it and started to play it. Then I accidentally hit the windows start button and the game closed out and my mouse got stuck in the top left corner of my screen and just wouldn't leave. Like I tried to drag my mouse away but it wouldn't budge. So I was like fuck it and restarted my computer completely forgetting about the chapter I didn't save. So that chapter didn't save and the one time I like actually needed the automatic save thing for your computer just shuts down it didn't fucking work. So I spent like 1hr looking through all of my file/email anything that could have backed my shit. Alas nothing did. So I got mad and just went to go play BF4. Then I left for like 2weeks for Miami. Now Im back but in 1day I leave for Atlanta. Cause you know…. Lol naw. But our beach house is in Savannah. But some family lives in Atlanta so we stop there first. Now that. I will try to not let this happen again. But no promises bc school starts when I get back. And idk how tough JV will be. But I will try to keep up with updates and school and hockey. Thank you for your patience. Here's Chapter 5 (Ps I changed the name of Najeh's bat to Blitz)**

Arthur was furious. And Gregor didn't really want to deal with a jealous husband right now. Gregor groaned inwardly

"What do you want Arthur?"

"You did this didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" then it clicked "You think I did this to her?"

"Who else? You were the last person to see her "

"Before she tripped. Seriously has No one ever tripped down stair here?" Gregor questioned. Arthur who was apparently done talking rushed gregor sword in hand. Gregor reached for his and mentally cursed himself upon realizing he left it in his room before he went to dinner. Arthur thrust forward his sword forward. Gregor side stepped and grabbed Arthur's wrist and twisted it. While simultaneous hitting him in the nose with his left elbow. Arthur staggered back and clutched his nose.

"Your will pay for this" Gregor stood his ground and motioned for him to try. Arthur charged and threw his left fist. Gregor brought his arm up and jabbed under his rib cage right in the kidney. Arthur hunched over and gregor kneed him in the stomach. Gregor then pushed him off and backed up. Arthur had a few bruises and a heavily bleeding nose. Gregor didn't have a scratch on him. Arthur was going to rush him again but the sound of a guitar filled the air. Gregor was confused by the song he heard. 7 nation army wasn't a song you heard in the underland. But none the less he was still hearing it. It all made sense when he say a man with black hair turn the corner followed by an older man with a cane. Vikus was listening intently when the stumbled on to Arthur an Gregor fighting. Najeh immediately switched up tunes and started to play the chords to paint it black loud. Like really loud. Gregor and Arthur turned to face the new sound. Najeh got a good look at how Arthur had been beaten up, and Gregor didn't have a scratch on him.

Najeh erupted into laughter as the realization of the situation set in on him. Vikus did his best to hide a smirk.

"O god" Najeh pause to regain his breath after the hysterical laughter. He really got a kick out of this "Are you done handing him his ass yet? Because Vikus would like to see his Granddaughter and you guys are kind of in the way."

"We'll settle this later" and with that Arthur stormed off. The trio followed one another into the hospital room to find her awake and well drinking soup. She looked up and her face brightened at the sight of Vikus, then she looked at Najeh and looked utterly confused, then she looked at Gregor. It was a war of emotion on her face. Ranging from love, anger, hope, happiness. Vikus overserved all of this and turned to Najeh. "You were telling me more of these overland instruments". Najeh picked up on his hint and left the room with Vikus telling him more on the difference between a guitar and a bass.

This left an awkward silence in the room. Luxa stood and walked over to Gregor and slapped him. This left a nice red hand print on his cheek. She then proceed to kiss him with a large passion. He was taken back at first. After all this time she still loved him? How? She seemed so happy with Arthur. I guess she wasn't. This all happened within a split second as he returned the kiss with a passion to rival hers. They were lost within each other when a man coughed in the doorway. Luxa turned to so quickly with a look that said 'I will murder you'. Najeh raised his hands in defense "I left my pick" HE said pointing to it over on the chair. He slipped in and out not making a sound.

"He could just popped in and out without making a sound we would have known "Gregor chuckled

"I suppose so" She replied with a smile.

"So remember me?"

"How could I ever forget you" She kissed him again. The doctors deemed Luxa fit for her to return to her queenly duties but said she was not allow to fly. Gregor accompanied her back to her room kissing her good bye he returned to his quarters and passed out from the day's events.

He awoke to soft strings of a guitar playing.

"I see a red door and I wanted painted black.

No colors anymore I want them to turn black"

Gregor walked out to see Najeh and Hazard sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys" Gregor waved.

"These instruments are so amazing, you must teach me. Hey Gregor"

"Sup bud. We brought you breakfast cause you kind of slept through it." He pointed to the steaming plate of food on the table. Gregor sat down to eat and Najeh resumed playing. "Sure I'll teach you. Hell I'll even go buy you an overland guitar"

"Really?" Hazard said in excitement

"You bet"

"This is going to be great! Luxa never lets me do anything fun"

"Well I'm sure she just trying to keep you safe"

"From what?"

"The dangers that still lurk in the underland"

"But were at peace. What dangers could there possibly be?"

"The stalkers?"

"But Najeh annihilated them, they would be foolish to try to attack the city with him here."

Gregor looked to Najeh for support but he was at a loss for words. He just kept strumming his guitar lightly hoping the situation would defuse itself. Then he spoke up.

"How about this hazard. You me and Gregor take a trip into the city and explore" Gregor was going to object but then thought about it. Even he himself had not seen the city in its entirety. He nodded and went back to eating. Hazard who had calmed down like this idea to and agreed.

"So it's settled. We well leave later tonight. Enjoy some of the night life should be fun" Najeh says as he stands. He puts the guitar down and turns to leave. "I'm going to the arena to run and fuck around with blitz See you guys later to night." And with that he took off down the hall. And then there were two.

"Well I should be going. I do have lessons to attend to."

And then there was one. "We need to talk to boy "a voice snarled Gregor looked up to see a 6ft rat in the doorway.

"And a hello to you to Ripred" He walk and in sat down.

"It's about regalia. The city is about to have a civil war." Gregor choked on his water and coughed.

"What?" he managed.

"You heard me."

"How? Everyone looked so at ease at peace".

"Don't let appearances fool you everyone is at each other's throats"

"And with the new threat of the stalkers on the horizon if we don't unite and defend were as good as dead." Gregor racked his mind for memories of civil disputes. He found none.

"Looks can be deceiving" he muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Do the any of the council know?"

"No there to blind and power hungry to actually pay attention to the civilians of regalia"

"What about Luxa and Arthur are they aware?"

"There living a fantasy were everyone appears to be at peace"

"And why are they at each other's throats again?"

"The disease brought forth by my species, the thieves among the nibblers, the murderers among the Human who hold a grudge against the gnawers. Basically everyone has done something wrong and everyone is getting mad at everyone. So it doesn't even look like a civil war it just looks like a very nice large blood bath between the species"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You as of right now are a symbol of hope. The people look up to the warrior if you can figure out a way to unite the species you can save regalia from itself and then the Stalkers" Gregor sat quietly as he took in the all of this new information. The place he had once called home was about to collapse on itself because of ….of…..of peace. All species trying to live together in one city just can't work. The centuries of hatred and guilt all piled into one heavily populated city. Civil war was bound to happen at one time or another.

"You have my word Ripred. I will do my best"

"You better me and all of Regalia is relying on it" And with that Ripred left.

Gregor then turned to leave. He made his way to High Hall with minimal contact with other people. Some said hello, others just nodded. He arrived and whistled loudly and waited for Zeus. While he was waiting Arthur appeared from the around the corner. "AH Overlander. I've been meaning to talk to you"  
Gregor immediately dropped into a defensive stance. "I mean to apologize about our last encounter. I was a little drunk. I should have not acted the way I should have"

"Oh, Sorry about your nose then. Hope I didn't bruise you up too bad?"

"Nonsense Overlander you merely were defending yourself I left you no choice. So for that I do apologize"

"Apology accepted"

Arthur nodded and went on his way when Gregor caught eye of a beautiful sword on his hip. If look as good as Sandwich's sword if not better. Gregor was deep in thought as Zeus's black figure arrived in high hall.

"Were are we going, Overlander?"

Gregor shook his head and turned to Zeus and mounted. Once he was on the duo took off towards the arena. Gregor's mind wandered to the war brewing in the city. How could there be so much hostility. Can't people just drop it? Can't they just put aside their differences for once and unite for the common good. Because if they don't they tear each other apart and do all the work for the enemy. Gregor shook his head banishing such thoughts and focused on his vision. The arena was slowly coming into view as the lights got brighter and brighter. He focused on the one person who stood out from the rest. The only person with black hair in the arena. Zeus coasted in for a landing and Gregor lept off and rolled then popped up. _I did that perfectly_ Gregor thought and he heard some yell heads up. He looked up on to get pelted in the chest by a football.

"Ow" he managed.

"Got to keep your head up bud." Gregor look up to see Najeh stifling a laugh.

"Nice to see you too"

"That Museum they have is awesome, they got so much stuff in there. Dude I found this football this is a 1934 New York giant's football. You know how much I could get for these?"

"No"

Najeh chucked "Yeah me neither"

"Hey go long" Najeh sprinted down the field. Once gregor thought he was long enough he yelled incoming and bombed it. Najeh turned to face it and started to run backwards. His arm extended outward as the ball grew nearer. As the ball neared his grasped he fell back over a weapons rack. Gregor winced at the sight of it. He looked back to find Najeh emerging from the chaos will the ball in his right hand.

"I GOT IT" Gregor gave him a thumbs up as Najeh chucked the ball back to Gregor. They did this for next few Hours till the Arena was empty and they were Hungry. The duo called for the companions and took off for high hall.

They arrived in high hall, bid Zeus and Blitz goodbye and turned to head to the dining room. They arrived to find everyone silently dining. Najeh coughed and everyone looked up at the duo. Hazards eyes lit up at the sight of Najeh and Gregor. He looked like he was about to burst of excitement because of their plains tonight. Everyone else however looked normal. Vikus was humble as always. Nerrisa was silently sipping her soup deep in thought. Arthur look apologetic towards Gregor. Luxa looked stoic expression but a glimpse of happiness flashed across her face. Gregor and Najeh took their seats. Najeh sat in between Hazard and Vikus. Gregor sat in between Luxa and Nerrisa. They silently ate there food before Luxa spoke up,

"Where were you?"

"Me?" Gregor asked

"Yes, where were you?"

"I was-"

"Probably visiting one of the brothels" Arthur interrupted

"Shots fired" Najeh coughed under his breath knowing good n well that Gregor was the only who would understand that quip. Najeh elbowed Hazard "This is going to get interesting."

"You went where?" Luxa questioned. Everyone went silent again. They had all argued with Luxa at one point or another and did not want to get in the middle of this.

"What are you talking about? I was in the Arena playing catch with Najeh" Gregor claimed.

"No I'm fairly certain I saw you and Najeh walking into to one" Arthur stated aloud.

"You leave me the fuck out of this. I was in the arena all god damn day. I have eye witnesses."

"Oh yeah that's right, there were other people there when I arrived. Luxa don't take my word for it ask the soldiers in the arena"

"I won't, Arthur is many things but he is not a liar. And I don't see why he would lie about this. As far I'm concerned you are no longer welcome in the royal chambers. Or in the palace. Guards!" Gregor seriously trying to figure out what was going on right now. Was he just getting booted out because Luxa was super moody? She could be rash at time but this was crossing the line. "And remove the other Overlander as well" Najeh looked up with a face full of salad. "DICK MOVE ARTHUR. I WAS EATING" HE yelled as he was dragged off along with Gregor. They were tossed on to the contraption and lowered toward the street level.

"Well this is just great" Najeh muttered.

"Tell me about it" Gregor through his hands up.

"GUYS" a younger voice called over. Najeh and Gregor turned to see Hazard jogging towards them with a jingling and a clanking sound. Hazard placed a back and three pouches in front of them. Gregor opened the pouches as Najeh opened the bag.

"Whiskey?"

"Money?"

"We going out?" Najeh questioned

"Hell yeah" Gregor answered

The trio picked up the supplies and set off into the city. They checked in to an inn and set their stuff down and poured a glass of Whiskey.

"Wait is old enough to drink? Is there like a minor's thing down here?" Najeh questioned

"Hazard how old are you?"

"15"

"He's old enough"

"Yolo bitches, to a night we will always remember"

The trio downed the glass pocketed their money and left to see the night life of regalia.

 **Will shit get too out of hand when the trio starts to party? Find out next week for sure.**

 **Hey guys how's life because mine just got shitted on. Sorry for not updating in a while I really need a laptop. I use my desktop cause its fast n stuff and I built it. But using a desktop is terrible when you vacation so I'm looking into laptops right now so I can write where ever I go. Any who always read and review. I can't get better if no one points out my flaws. Catch you guys in the flip side.**


	6. Guys night out

**Holy shit I'm actually on time with this. There's something I never thought would happen. How's it been peeps? I'm here to bring you the 6 chapter. Enjoy**

The streets weren't packed but they weren't empty either. There were many restaurants, Clubs, Gambling rings, Fighting rings and a whole lot of other stuff that looked like a lot of fun. The trio stopped in a restaurant deciding it best not to drink on an empty stomach. After they ate they made their way to the more or less illegal activities. The decided they needed more money for what they had planned and decided that the fighting ring was the safest bet. Najeh was elected to fight because of his healing factor. Hazard was too young and although Gregor could fight if he got too bruised the night wouldn't have been as fun as it could have. Najeh took off his shirt and entered the arena. Gregor and Hazard had bet all three bags of coins on Najeh. The Underlander laughed and muttered something under his breath about them making a big mistake. Najeh entered the ring and on the other side a bigger underlander entered the ring. Najeh was 6'3. This man was clear 4 inches taller and had a good solid muscular build.

"Son of a bitch" Najeh muttered

"You think you can beat me?" The man spoke

"I'm goanna put you through a wall buddy" Najeh stated

The man opened his arms wide. "You can try" he chuckled

Najeh sprinted towards the man and tried to tackle him. The man stood his ground and expected Najeh to stop in his tracks. But 100 pounds of adamantium can't be stopped by much once it picks of decent speed. The man stumbled backwards and fell flat on his back. He stood of dazed as Najeh turned to walk into his corner. The man saw this as an opportunity and took it. He attempted to swing at Najeh from behind but the smaller man had anticipated this and spun left. Using his left elbow his hit the taller man in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. The man hunched over and Najeh elbowed him in the back of the head knocking him out cold.

The Crowd went silent. Najeh turned around to the man who ran the place.

"Was that it? If so I do believe we won that bet so can I have my money now?" The man simply complied with Najeh's request and gave them triple of what the first bet. The trio then went to a night club that seemed shady but not too shady. They were let in with no problems. Inside there were Strippers, multiple bars, and the underland equivalent of a casino minus the electricity. There was roulette, poker, blackjack and a lot of other gambling games. Hazard seemed really eager to get a lap dance. He was led to a private room near the back of the club. Najeh found his place at the bar. Gregor decided he would try his luck at the games. Gregor sat down at what seemed like a black jack table. Gregor put all his coins on the table (which come to think of it was not the best idea, But hey, you either go big or go home) .

"Deal me in"

The dealer look skeptical at first but then Slid Gregor his first card. It was a ten.

"Hit or fold?" the dealer asked. Gregor hesitated. This was all his money on the line. He could win big or go home. Then he remembered the others and mentally said fuck it. "Hit me"

The dealer flipped the second card and much to Gregor's luck it was an ace.

"Oh Yeah" Gregor pumped his fist in there air. The dealer looked stunned but then gave Gregor his winnings and decided not to test his luck more than that. HE proceeded to the bar and ordered some of the stronger ale the underland had to offer. He finished it and looked around for a bathroom. When he found none he decided to check around the establishment. He stepped outside to find an alley to the left if the establishment. Once he relived himself he went back to the establishment to see hazard rushing out.

"Whoa! Hazard slow down. What's wrong?"

"Najeh" *pan*t "Najeh pissed off some people" he said clearly out of breath. Gregor was about to asked what he meant when he heard loud arguing coming from inside the establishment. He was about to step in when Najeh flew through the front window and tumbled on to the ground.

"Ow, so much pain. Everything hurts" he moaned.

"What happened?"

"I may have accidently boned his fiancée"

"Wha-?" Gregor was cut off by Hazard turning his head towards the window. A huge man stepped out.

"You think you fuck my fiancée and get away with it you little shit. I otta kill you right now"

"Fuck my life" Najeh said under his breath 'You know you guys should get rings down here to symbolize marriage. It would make it a lot easier to know who is taken or not" Najeh spoke up getting to his feet. He had grabbed a bottle from Hazard and started to drink. Then man started to inch closer and closer to Najeh. When he was in range Najeh smashed the bottle over his head and shouted "Run". Hazard didn't need to be told twice. He took off with Gregor and Najeh hot on his tail. The bigger man was only stunned for a minute before chasing after the trio as well. The trio was following Hazard and Gregor pulled a head leading the way to the more run down part of regalia. They turned right down an alley way and took off. Not to soon the huge man was back on their tail again. And a few of what looked to be a couple of the man's friends had joined in to help him. They broke free of the alley way and made a right onto what looked like the gnawer's side of the city. They started too sprint again but Najeh ran into something furry and fell with it.

"Ow" the gnawer said

"Ow is right" Najeh replied. He stood and helped the gnawer up.

"Thank you. It's not every day you see a human help a gnawer"  
"well good thing I'm not fully human" Najeh replied with a chuckle. The gnawer looked a little confused and shook it off. "Anyway I'm lockjaw" Lockjaw dipped his head slightly. "Najeh" He replied mirroring what Lockjaw just did.

"What brings you to the Gnawer sector?"

"Oh you know… exploring" Najeh said with a hand gesture

"THERE HE IS" the four turned to see the Man and his friends finally make it through the alley and started running at them. Lockjaw was about to ask who were they when he heard Najeh call out.

"NICE METTING YOU LOCKJAW" the trio was already down the street and rounding onto the next one.

"We need to lose them" Gregor managed to get out.

"How?" Najeh asked

"I may have an Idea" Hazard said

"Alright I'm all ears" Gregor replied they were currently at the end of the street and had no were else to run.

"Call your bats. And we can go to Ares's cave"

"Holy shit hazard. Why did I not think of that" Najeh wondered as he let out a high pitched whistle. Gregor did the same. As the bats made their way to the trio, the Men had just rounded the corner. They saw they had them corned and took off at top speed towards them. Just as the men reached them they heard the bats voice "Jump Overlanders, you as well Hazard". They heard a string off curses from their pursuers as they flew further away.

"You're a life saver blitz" najeh sighed

"You as well Zeus" Gregor added.

"Were would you like to go?" Blitz asked them

"Hazard would you like to go back to the palace? We will not think any different of you if you want to leave."

"Are you kidding? That was the best fun I've had in a while" he practically squealed.

"Well then Zeus, lead the way to Ares cave". The flight was short and silent. Najeh occasionally asked Hazard to hand him a bottle from the bag. Every now and again he would offer Hazard a sip of whiskey. And every time Hazard gagged, but he never said no. They arrived in the cave and decided to just stay there for the night. Gregor pulled out some dusty blankets and made three beds. The bats found a ledge to hang from. They all said goodnight to one another and fell into a dreamless sleep. Luxa would be mad. He knew that but he tried not to dwell on it too much. He would deal with her tomorrow. For now he just decided to rest.

 **Hey guys. I know this one is a little short. But I was deciding if I should go on or end it here. But then I heard RB6SIEGE calling my name so I decided to end it here. I Might be able to get another one out before Wednesday but no promises. And now that I think about I don't think anyone reads this so I don't think it matters what I right next: "BUILT A WALL KILL EM ALL" trump for president. 2016**

 **LOL naw. But 4 real though the US is doomed. I'm moving back to Canada.**


	7. forgiveness

**Guys, just a little advice. NEVER WAIT UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE TO REGISTER FOR YOU COLLEGE CLASSES. Its fucking sucks. I've been waiting for at least 2 hours. But the all the RB6 siege I played instead of registering for my classes was totally worth it. But it sooooooo boring. So I got my laptop and started working on the next chapter for this story. I also started a series of one shots for the UC. You should go check it out. Any request you may have just leave in the reviews or my Tumblr blog: THExPOTxHEAD**

 **Any who ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

Gregor awoke to the sound of Grunting and struggling. His eyes flicked open upon remembering who was in the cave with him. He opened his eyes to see Najeh and Hazard thumb Wrestling. He breathed out a sigh a relief. He thought something totally different was going on.

"How long have you been up?" Gregor asked rubbing his eyes

"Little 20 minutes" Hazard answers as Najeh tries to pin his thumb down. Hazard maneuvers his thumb around and pins Najeh thumb with ease.

"AHHHHH, FUCK MY LIFE" Najeh says as he buries his head in his hands. "How?"

"It's simple"

"I call bullshit" Najeh says throwing his hands up in the air.

"Gregor now that you're up we can leave. I'm starting to get bored" Hazard said as he stood to stretch. Gregor looks of to blitz and Zeus only to find that they weren't they. Gregor was about to ask where they were when he heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked over to the entrance to see bats glide in the entrance.

"Ah just in time. We were just about to leave" Gregor said as he walked over to Zeus

"Well let's get going I'm absolutely famished. AND by this time Luxa should have forgiven you."

"OH yeah she did throw us out of the palace" Najeh remembered. The trio mounted up and they took off for High hall. The flight was long and quite. No one said anything as they made their way to high Hall. All were silently hoping that Luxa had forgiven Gregor and would let them back into the palace. The bats set down in high hall to find it empty. The trio dismounted and the bats flew off, gregor guessed they were going to get their own food. They all made their way to the dining room. They arrived to find Luxa at the head of the table by herself. She looked up to see the trio and the doorway

She scoffed "who said you could come back to the palace?"

"We got hungry" Najeh shrugged

"Well by all means sit and eat" She said gesturing to the table. The trio sat and Luxa called to one of her servants to bring them food. She then turned to them with cold eyes.

"I don't approve of what you three did last night" she said

"Well we didn't ask for your opinion now did we?" Gregor scoffed. Luxa scowled at him.

"Watch your tongue overlander. You don't speak to your queen-"

"But you are not my queen. The last I checked I was not a citizen of Regalia." Gregor shrugged. Luxa frowned at this. "This is true. So I could have you banished from my kingdom" She said

"But you won't" Gregor shrugged

"No?"

"You like having me around as your little boy toy." Luxa turned a bright shade of red. This is when Najeh felt like the conversation had gone on long enough. He coughed Loudly Grabbing the bickering couple attention. "Two of us don't want to listen to this. We actually want to eat with unspoiled appetites. If you two are goanna fuck go do it somewhere more private" He said. Gregor and Luxa blushed extremely hard this time. They sat in silence a few moments of silence before the food arrived. They servants set down plates in front of them and a pitcher of some clear looking liquid in front of Luxa.

"What's that?" Najeh asked pointing to the pitcher

"Wine, made from the some of the vegetables we grow here" she said as she poured herself a glass.

"Isn't a little early to be drinking?" Gregor said giving Luxa a disapproving stare.

"What is the overlander drinking then mmm?" she said as she gestured to Najeh. Gregor turned over to see najeh drinking some whiskey.

"That's different. He's-"

"An overlander? So just because he's and overlander he can drink whenever he pleases?" Luxa said a little annoyed and angry.

"No he has a healing factor. He's immune to alcohol. He can't get drunk, unlike you and me."

"Oh…" Luxa looked off. They continued to eat in silence but then Arthur walked in. He looked somewhat shocked that Gregor and Najeh were back but he quickly recovered. He then put two and two together and realized Luxa must have forgave them. He took his seat at the head of the table next to Luxa and had the servant s bring him food as well. They rest of the breakfast continued in silence until a messenger broke in to the room breaking the silence.

"Queen Luxa, A pack of Stalkers have been found not to far off from the Fount. We fear they may be scouting it and planning to attack."

"Send a squadron of soldiers to the fount to watch for further movement of the Stalkers. Arthur choose your best men to go out to hunt search for the stalkers, and possibly there land. The more we know the better."

"Very well my queen. I choose the elite Squadron. And the Overlander, The one that smells like alcohol"

"aawwww I love you too bud" Najeh said ,voice dripping with sarcasm and mocking. "But in all seriousness I'll go." Najeh said taking a bite of food and standing.

"Good we leave at midday" Arthur said before standing as well and turned to leave. Najeh took his leave as well, assumingly to go leave to prepare seeing as he left in a few hours. Gregor got up to leave as well he bid his goodbyes to Luxa and Hazard and went to go bathe. He arrived at the bathing rooms and stripped down and stepped into the tub. The water was extremely soothing and Gregor tilted his head back. 'Just five minutes' he thought as his eyes drifted closed. The water was practically begging him to sleep.

Gregor woke with a start and instantly blew out his nose. Water spurted out like a water cannon. He was slightly confused but then remembered where he was. 'Have I been in there?' He thought as he quickly washed offed and got out. He dried off and got dressed in a Grey tinted shirt and black pants. He walked out into the hallway and it seemed eerily quiet. He walked to the dining room first. It was empty. He tried high hall. That was empty as well. He walked to edge that over looked the city and saw Regalia night life thriving. "well I guess I missed the departure" Gregor sighed sadly to himself. He had really wanted to see him off and wanted to also get a look at the elite squadron.

"You have missed a lot of things overlander" Gregor turned around to see Luxa walking towards him Hips swaying seductively.

"How long have I been out?"

"You left around Breakfast and you slept through most of the day and well into the night. It is about 3am in the overland" She said joining him to overlook her city.

"That water was really soothing" Gregor remembered.

"Well I have grown tired and I wish to sleep and do …. Other things, But these other things require to people. Would you like to assist me, overlander?" She looked at Gregor and smiled seductively. Gregor being oblivious to her actual motives and also do to not having any quality time with her alone, agreed. He followed Luxa threw the empty hallways and into her chambers. Gregor couldn't help but notice that there were only a few guards on patrol.

"Where are all the guard's?"

"I had them sent away. You were here which all the protection I need." she said like it was a fact. The two sat on the couch and stayed silent for a while. Until Gregor broke the silence. "So how long has Arthur been king?" Gregor asked. In all honesty he was really kind of curios.

"Arthur has been in power for about 2 years now. I was courted by him and given the options he was the best choice. I was hoping you would return and stop the marriage but you never came. So he became king. He wasn't as good a diplomat as I was led on to be. He was more of a pawn for the council, So that they could still run regalia through him. At first glance he seemed like the best choice. But now realizing the Truth I made a mistake in choosing him though. Often times he would go on diplomat missions to negotiate land disputes between species, but he would take way longer than expected. He would make up some bullshit excuse like his bond was tired so they rested. Really rested so you rested for 2 weeks?" Luxa was getting mad so Gregor felt he needed to talk to calm her down a bit.

"I do apologize for not returning sooner. I promised my parents I would finish my education just in case I did get down here and by some 'miracle' , there words not mine, decided to return. So again I apologize deeply and if you need anything at all just let me know." Gregor said. Luxa seemed to calm down a bit.

"well there actually this one thing." Luxa said giving Gregor a seductive look as she bit her lower lip. She seemed to be thinking about the question super hard. Like she was mapping out the pros and cons in her head. "Gregor will you…. Will you take me?"

"Take you?" Gregor was confused at what she was asking for.

"Yes."

"What do you mean 'will I take you'? Do you want to have sex?"

"Gregor please I haven't been with a before and I am being pressured by Arthur and the council to produce an heir. And if anyone is to take my purity I and it to be you… so what say you?" she looked up with a smile. Gregor thought for a moment just to tease her. He already knew he wanted to have her but he wanted to toy with her as well. He continued this thoughtful look just to see how long she would last. Eventually she started to look down and sighed. " I knew you would-" Luxa lips were cut off as Gregor smashed his lips into hers. She let out a soft gasp, but as she recovered from her temporary shock she returned the kiss with equal if not more passion. Her hand moved to cup his cheek as she explored his mouth and he explored hers. Their tongue wrestled for dominance as Gregor was pushed back on to the bed Luxa continued down with him their mouth never breaking contact. She straddled him and slowly started to grind on his semi hard member. She let a soft moan as he hardened through his pants against her soaked folds.

She moaned into his mouth as he slipped a finger into her honey pot. He moved his added another finger with got him another moan. He flipped her so he was on top and broke the kiss and stared kissing down her neck. He continued to plant kisses on her body until he was in between her legs. He slipped off her pants and her silk panties and French kissed her honey pot. He licked around until he found it. His tongue swirled around her clit and she wrapped her legs around his head and gripped his head tightly. She let out soft moans as he went to town on her.

"Gregor I'm-" He immediately understood and sped up. She arched her back as she climaxed. She began to spaz as wave after way of pleasure washed over her body. Gregor did his best to lap up her juices as he didn't want to soak her bed. She then flipped him so that she was on top. She slowly started to stroke his member . Gregor let out a soft moan as she started to speed up. Luxa slid her tongue up and down his rod multiple times before finally engulfing his manhood. This earned a long low moan from Gregor. Luxa started to bob her head upon his cock. This earned yet another moan from Gregor. Luxa removed his shaft from her throat and moved to straddle him. She positioned herself right over his shaft and lowered herself. But then she stopped.

"Hey are you alright?" Gregor asked rubbing her thigh. Luxa bit her lip and nodded, she continued to lower herself onto him. She let out a small cry as he took her virginity and she his. After she grew accustom to Gregor she began to speed up. She let a small moan and a yelp when Gregor suddenly flipped her over once more so he was on top again. He had a devious look in his eye that Luxa couldn't help but be intrigued and a oddly turned about it. He then thrust into her earning a giggle and moan combined. He began to pick up pace as she wrapped her legs around him. He soon felt her walls tighten around his shaft he felt his balls tighten. With one huge thrust he released his seed deep into and collapsed next to her. They both laid there for a while trying to catch their breathes.

"That was …" Gregor started

"Amazing" Luxa sighed

"agreed" The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **That low-key was not supposed to take that long. My school stuff started this week so I got work piled on so I do apologize for the absence. I will try not to let it happen again. Also I have college AU for my one shot series I'm also working on. I have part one of a gladiator AU if you want to go check that out. Anyways guys always read and review and also what does lemons mean? Like is it a abbreviation or something? And did you guys check out the new revelations update for BO3 ZOMBIES? It's pretty lit you guys should go play sometime. And final thing I do take request for the oneshots you can reach me via email:najehdavenport13**

 **TUMBLR: THExPOTxHEAD**

 **Twitter: Co2physco**

 **Instagram: dangles_bojangles**

 **Anyway guys thanks for reading. Next chapter will be out soon depending on school.**


	8. Rewrite

BRUH I don't know how you guys beared this or why it even was liked. it was so cringy, maybe because I wrote it. However it goes im doing a rewrite.


End file.
